when disaster hits
by shadowwolf1687
Summary: Death city is hit by a crazy storm. but is it just a regular storm, or is there some one behind it?
1. Chapter 1

"soul, weapon form"

"Maka how is that going to help? we need to go now!"

"Soul NOW!"

Soul transformed, in defeat, not wanting a serving of Maka chops for dinner. Maka caught him, but instead of normally spinning him, she turned him once, and hooked him to the top of the city gate, where they were standing. so the crazy storm couldn't sweep him away, nor could he get out.

"Maka how is this going to help you?!" Soul shouted, over the storm, trying to figure out what his meister was thinking.

She didn't answer, before she charged towards the storm, head on.

Soul shouted at her trying get her to come back, but she couldn't hear and if she could she probably wouldn't let that stop her.

She knew this wasn't some random tornado, it was to strong and she could feel the faint presence of a soul.

she jumped from rock to rock, as they flew through the air. she neared the center were she was sure the soul was. she jumped one last time aiming for the eye of the storm. but it wasn't enough, the wind caught hold of her and she flew through the air, helplessly. she looked around trying to find something she could grab on to. she turned her head only to see a large rock heading straight for her, and then the next thing she knew every thing was **Black.**

* * *

_**ok guys this was just a short little starting, i promise the chapters well be a lot longer.**_

_**if you liked this and want me to write more please, please review or PM, it would help a lot!**_


	2. Chapter 2

***Soul***

"MAKA!" Soul shouted at the top of his lungs, he had escaped from the 'trap' his meister had put him in, and was starting to panic.

in his weapon form he had witnessed his meister charge towards a insanely strong tornado, then get swept away out of sight. well he sat there useless, he hated feeling useless.

"Maka!" he shouted again, hoping for an answer, ever tho he knew it was near to impossible. he gritted his teeth, when he heard no answer.

his mind was racing, trying to figure out what had happened to her.

he ran his hand through his hair, not knowing what to do next. he turned around for the first time and through gates was death city, except it was covered in sand, even the DWNA was covered to the highest tower.

he tugged on his hair, and turned on his heels, running into the wilderness of the desert.

***maka***

Maka shot her eyes open, what just happened?

she sat up coughing, she could feel the scratchy sand down her throat, choking her. she coughed up something, but when she looked down at her gloved hand, it wasn't sand it was pure blood, not black blood just BLOOD.

she wiped the substance off on her skirt, trying to ignore the pain that shot up her sides. she was just glad there was nothing but sand to land in.

She shakily made her weak body get up in the loss sand. her eyes widened; she felt a kishin soul near by. and she was weaponless. but before even a second could pass it disappeared.

she looked around frantically, searching for her enemy. it came again then vanished. more souls came like lights blinking in her head. so close... something popped up out of the ground knocking her back over. it looked like some kind of giant mole, with razor sharp teeth, and claws. more came, on cue.

She ran as fast as she could tho she felt like she was in quicksand. she wished she could attack directly from her soul like black*star and stein, she was always jealous of that.

she saw a lonely tree. in the desert? she ignored the randomness of it and began to climb. one of the 'moles' tunneled through the sand gaining speed, then came up with maximum force. shooting up into the air. it latched its teeth on to her ankle tearing through her flesh.

unprepared she let a blood curling scream escape her lips, as pain spread through out her body. She scrambled up to the next branch out of their reach.

***Death the Kid (in the underground part of the DWMA)***

"Kid, you can't go out there it's to dangerous"

"yes, but father isn't it dangerous for the rest of the people out there!" kid shouted, " any ways i have liz, patty, and can use Beelzebub"

Kid walked over to his weapons, "come on, Liz, Patty". the two sisters transformed into their weapon forms, both symmetrical pistols, Kid caught them in the air (symmetrically), and jumped on his hover board.

they hovered through a small tube that lead up and through the flew around searching but saw nothing, but sand and more sand.

they felt something pushing them almost throwing them of the hover board, but when Kid looked around it was the same just sand. he felt it again and shoot both liz and patty (symmetrically) in the direction it came from.

there was a sound that sounded like a wounded crow, the creature appeared half crow and half... well beast. it swooped down trying to get Kid with its claws but kid ducked just in time, and shoot at it but missed.

it swooped down again this time aiming for one of his guns... Patty. it grabbed her and immediately dropped her. she shifted back in to human form to see what was happening. the expression on her face was terrified, this was like a replay of her pass. and the only thing that could break her giggly shield she had but around herself was a reminder of her past.

"Kid!" Liz turned back in to her human form as Kid swooped down and grabbed Patty inches from the ground, and set her on the sand.

the bird soared high above, but was an easy target. "transform" Kid ordered, but Patty was still frozen in terror, tears running down her face and was hyperventilating. Liz transformed instead; Kid looked at her disgusted, but then looked at Patty he couldn't make her do that right now it would be torture, even if he had to be asymmetrical.

he shoot the beast and it exploded in to nothing-ness, not even a soul.

Liz transformed back and ran over to her little sister to comfort her, she laid her head on her lap, stroking her hair and quietly shh-ing her. since it was already starting to get dark she let Patty fall asleep on her after claiming her down.

"Liz", she looked over to Kid, " What happen back there... i mean normally she would just start giggling." he asked.

Liz sighed looking down at her sleeping sister, " long story short... when are mom was still around she threw Patty of a roof and...". Kid didn't want to presser her in to telling more, he knew they had a horrible childhood, instead he decided to go to sleep himself, even if he had to on top of asymmetrical mounts of sand.


	3. Chapter 3

***Soul Eater Evans***

a scream passed through the air making Soul tense up. It had to be his meister, he knew it was his meister. he ran faster pushing pass his limit, flying through the air, desperately searching for her. He needed to protect her, that was his job as a weapon, if something happened to her... sO UnCoOl.

he spotted a tree, but ignored it letting his eyes dart other where. but he stopped when through the corner of his eye he saw something move in the tree. he looked closer, it was Maka, sitting on a branch curled up in a ball. She looked utterly terrified, but shed no tears, like any normal girl would, one of the reasons he had the best meister ever, seh wasn't like other girls.

"Maka?!" he shouted . She turned her head eyes wide, as he began to run towards her.

"Soul NO!" she reached her head out as if a signal for him to stop, but almost threw herself off the tree. she was scared the kishins would come back, and hurt him, that was the last thing she wanted to happen her weapon getting hurt, her weapon that would do anything for her. he stopped looking at her confused.

"Soul", she started, "Go... I'll follow", she said trying to get him away from the tree. Soul looked down seeing her ankle, part of her boot was ripped to shreds, and there was blood running out of the wound fast.

"Maka!" he started running towards her again with great concern.

"Soul!" Maka screamed at him voice running ragged, but this time he didn't care if he got chopped. Maka watched him wide eyes, scared that the kishins could pop out of the ground at anytime and she could lose her weapon.

he reached the base of the tree unharmed, and maka let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. he was alright.

"Maka, can you get down?" Soul questioned not wanting his meister to get hurt anymore then she already was.

"yeah", she answered weakly, as she began to make her way down the tree. She stepped on the last branch but it was to much pressure on her ankle, and she tumbled towards the ground. Soul took action quick catching her in his arms, a slight blush on their faces, but now was not the time. they need to get help and fast.

"come on", he said slinging her arm over her shoulder, and wrapping his arm around her, for support. "we need to find shelter... and water, it is way to hot out here". Maka nodded in agreement and let soul help her walk to wards... well nowhere as far as they knew.

Maka tried to hide her limp, and keep from wincing, but the pain was intense on her. "ah-" escaped her lips, put she cut her self off.

"Maka does it hurt?!" he didn't want her to be in pain.

Maka shook it off, "No, I'm fine". she said closing her eyes and smiling at him. She felt her self being lifted into the air,

"Don't lie to me stupid", he looked down at her in his arms, "if i didn't know my own meister by now that would be so uncool"

***the man who is going to surpass god***

"Tsubaki!", Black Star ran to his fallen partner.

"Tsubaki!" he slid down in to the sand by his weapon, and started digging her out of the sand that was covering her.

"Tsubaki" he said in a soft tone, wiping sand off her face, looking at her with worried eyes.

"oh.. hey.. Black Star" she said slowly cracking her eyes open weakly.

He pulled her up wrapping his arms around her, in to a bone crunching hug, "Thank goodness you're alright". She slowly brought her arms up to hug him back. it was rare seeing her meister like this but at least she knew he cared.

"come on", he stood up, "a god like me shouldn't let his goddess lay in the sand like that", a light blush grew on her face, goddess? " as my partner and everything", he quickly covered it up looking away. She smiled and stood up taking his hand.

"lets go find the others or at least some where to sleep." his eyes sparkled and he drooled a little, "or some food" he said dreamily.

"lets look for the others first black star" she tried to get him to focus on that.

"ok but it might be hard, seeing as how small they are compared to a big guy like me" he said chuckling and pointing his thumb to himself.

one glance at each other and they took off, all ninja awesomeness style, **(A/N yep XD) **jumping through the sand as fast as lighting.

* * *

**A/N _ok so i was in music class earlier to day and i looked to my side where the racks the music stands go on sat. there is two racks and since the group i am in doesn't have that many people, there was still like half of the stands left. but what i noticed was on each rack there was exactly the same amount of stands, and they where exactly the same on each side, i mean on one side one was tilted on the other it was the same. and i had one of those kid moments, obsessing over the symmetry. and for some reason that inspired me to post a chapter today even tho this chapter doesn't have kid in it. =)  
_**

**_anyways, Please review tell me how you like it or hate it, what i need to improve, or even that today was your little brothers birthday and he slammed his cake in his face !_  
**


End file.
